


Crystal

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney one-shots [6]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: F/M, Kida/Milo, Old Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Milo just discovered the greatest discovery he just had with Kida is love. One shot. Pls RR.





	Crystal

Milo watched the beautiful glittering crystal around Kida's neck.

'What is this?' he set his eyes upon her beautiful ancient face.

'It's a crystal. It has enormous power beyond your imagination.' Kida smiled.

Then they both dived under the water. In the dim light of the crystal Milo could see the ruins of the ancient city of Atlantis.

'See, it's our ancient city.' Kida's face glittered with pride. 'Can you help me to read these ancient words?'

Kida held the crystal higher to light the ancient writings. But Milo couldn't take his eyes off her face. In the light of crystal he could read another ancient writing in Kida's face. He knew he had just found his greatest discovery –love


End file.
